Lovers' Quarrels?
by Nicholas Brimestone
Summary: My first official fanfiction.  Summary inside. AU No Monsters, and no demigods. Just normal kids in high school. On Hiatus


**Summary:**

**Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are known throughout Goode High School, mainly because of their daily arguments, even the teachers are tired of their bickering. But do they truly hate each other? Or is there something more to it?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or the any other works. Enjoy**

**Important Note (November 5****th****):**

**A few reviews have asked me if they're demi-gods or not. To simply answer, no; they are all normal kids with normal parents. In terms of accuracy with the books, I will use all the characters from the books as I see fit, and may invent a couple for the sake of the story.**

NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS

Paul's PoV

I sat at my desk and watched as homeroom quickly descended into usual madness of laughing, and conversations. I smiled at the happy start to the school-day, the students of Goode High School were normal teenagers except for all of them have better behavior.

"How is it my fault?" a yell bellowed from the hallway. I sighed; well **most **of the students were better behaved. I turned, along with the rest of the students, towards the door as it opened.

A young man with messy black hair, stepped in followed closely by a young girl, this one with long curly blonde hair tied in ponytail. The young man was standing at a good 5'10" wearing a pair of worn jeans, a navy blue v-neck t-shirt, white sneakers, and carrying a black and white backpack. The girl was wearing jeans; only they were straight cut, a light slate grey three-quarter-sleeve shirt, white sneakers, and a black and pantone backpack.

They were in a heated discussion complete with hand-gestures when they froze in place, registering the fact that the room was silent and everyone was staring at them. The two of them looked around the room and in an irritated tone asked "What?" in unison.

Everyone just turned back to their conversations, acting as if there wasn't an elephant in the room **(A/N not entirely sure what that means)**. The students looked at each other with what kids nowadays call "death-glares" and walked towards my desk, each with a tardy slip in hand. They began to speak, intending to explain their reasoning to announce to the city they were having an argument when I raised my hand to stop them and shook my head.

"Percy..." I looked at the young man, and then turned my attention to the young girl, "...and Annabeth, I know it is against teacher protocol to not listen to your explanation; but I think it is probably a ridiculous subject, that could spark another fight." Which was true, the last fight was over the creditability of some animated film, a cartoon, and halfway through the explanation they started up again and had to be separated.

I lowered my gaze to them, leaned in my chair, putting my hands together, and continued, "So let's skip past the 'I'm Sorrys' and the 'Don't be late agains' since every teacher in the school knows that until you two learn to get along, you will be late again. So please just go sit and try not to kill each other today, or until after you have my class."

The truth is I try to be one of those "fun teachers" the kind a student enjoys to have. But time-to-time I am forced to put my foot down, although the students understand that. It wouldn't be so bad this time, except that it was my stepson who was being lectured.

You see I was apart of a College Writing program where volunteers assisted students with their English Majors. It was there I met Sally Jackson, a beautiful young woman whom I was smitten (yes I release that's old fashion, but just shut) with, and trust me the feeling was mutual. Soon our study sessions at the library turned to study sessions at diners and movies.

While Percy was at first apprehensive at his mother having a new man in her life, he quickly came around when he realized how much we liked each other. The highlight of the situation for him was when I came spoke to him man to man, and asked if it was okay if I proposed to his mother. He quickly said yes, and has offered to stay at a friend's house if we ever want "privacy."

Percy has proven to be a responsible young man, and shows a great deal of modesty and humbleness such as asking not to be given special treatment just because I'm one of his teachers. Percy has an air of maturity to others, the fastest swimmer on the school swim team, Percy doesn't "hang out" with the other members like others, but sticks with his friends he has always known. Of course then Annabeth Chase came along, and thing spiraled from there.

The young girl shifted her feet as I spoke to them, slightly embarrassed for being chided. I remember when she first arrived at Goode last year. Lord knows if I knew back then about the daily arguments with Percy, some intensified by the cheers and bets of the other students; I'd have had her assigned to a different class.

Annabeth transferred to Goode in the middle of January, just as midterms had finished; yet she was able to pick up the curriculum fairly quickly. Her academic record was so astonishing that the Board of Ed. considered inventing a new word to describe them. Acing every assignment, including extra credit. A member of the Mathletes, Tutoring Program, and the Architects of Tomorrow, Ms. Chase proved to the perfect student.

Don't get me wrong, she still a Straight-A+ student and an excellent member of the school's Mathletes; but ever since she found a verbal sparring partner in Percy, their fights often distracted them so much that they're late to class.

The two stalked off to their respective seats placed strategically on opposite sides of the room. Many of the students had returned to their conversations, undaunted by the daily rituals of their arguments, even some of the students had lost interest with what they argued about. As soon as Percy took his seat of his friends, leaned in to ask what the argument was about this time, he simply mumbled something under his breathe and stared at Annabeth who engage in a conversation with one of the other students.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

This was going to be another long day…

NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS-NS

**So the first chapter showed the relationship from a third party's point of view, the next chapter maybe in Annabeth or Percy's point of view. Appreciate if you could voice your desire of which.**

**I appreciate your honest opinions on this story, grammar, punctuation, and the story itself.**

**Thank You**


End file.
